


Silk Pajamas

by TheWritingMagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cop!moniwa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMagi/pseuds/TheWritingMagi
Summary: Moniwa, the exiled son of an enormous family of the Yakuza, is called home when a death occurs. And it isn't for a big happy family reunion.He is starting to regret buying Mai an engagement ring: there may never be a wedding at all.





	Silk Pajamas

Three months ago, Kaname thought he would be finally getting around to asking Mai to marry him. Three months ago, he saw himself finally getting that promotion.Three months ago, he didn’t think he wouldn’t be put on a homicide case because he was suddenly a suspect.

He was a detective. Not a criminal.

Not like his family.

When he got a call three months ago from his brother, his  _ eldest  _ brother, Kaname expected a death threat or perhaps a meaningless goodbye before someone shot Kaname between the eyes. Before the severed brother was finally dealt with. Before the family no longer felt that outcasted link any longer.

Kaname almost wished that’s what it had been about.

“Do you know why I’m calling?” were the first words out of Kaname’s brother’s mouth over the phone. His voice was as chilling as it had been when Kaname was only seventeen and had totaled his brother’s 1985 Mustang.

Kaname didn’t answer for a moment, thinking very carefully about his answer. He wanted to know how his brother had gotten his personal cell phone number, but he knew that question would be pointless to pose towards a man like this. “Yes,” he finally murmured evenly. “I’m sorry.”

“Your apology is as insincere as always,” his brother snapped back instantly, his blunt words full of poison. “I want you at the house tomorrow morning, eight o’clock.”

Kaname harshly suppressed the urge to sigh in frustration. “I have work-”

“Am I supposed to care?”

Kaname flinched at the tone of his brother’s words. He could almost feel the calloused fist that accompanied those same words when they were said by their father. “Alright,” he answered slowly. “I’ll be there.”

His brother hung up before he had even finished speaking.

_ “Shit,” _ was all Kaname could say.

 

~

 

When Kaname was eighteen and announced to his family that he would be attending a police academy the following year, his father had disowned him a few weeks later. He was taken out of the will, his funds severed immediately, and he was forced to leave his family behind. He hadn’t seen his siblings since then; he hadn’t even been allowed to his parents’ funerals fifteen years ago, where Kaname’s eldest brother became head of the family.

Now, as he was led into the enormous dining room of his family’s home, he hardly recognized any of his brothers or sister.

He only recognized Yuuji, the youngest sibling of the family, because of his distinct auburn hair. He had only been five when Kaname was forced out, but he now sported a ridiculous amount of tattoos along his arms and neck, occasionally flicking his tongue across his lips to reveal a tongue piercing. His twenty-two year old eyes watched Kaname like some sort of hawk. It was a painful reminder that he was merely someone Yuuji had been told to forget.

Daichi sat at Yuuji’s side, though he seemed to have changed little since Kaname had seen him as a nine year old boy. That gave Kaname some much needed comfort as his little brother gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement in his dress shirt and pants.

Of course the twins, who had been about fifteen when Kaname left, were the only ones that spoke to their exiled brother. “Hey Big Bro!” Koutarou murmured, giving Kaname a light punch in the shoulder, Tetsurou following suit with a greeting of his own.

“Hey you two,” Kaname said in a hushed voice in return, ruffling their wild hairstyles simultaneously. Koutarou must have beefed up and streaked his hair an odd shade of silver so him and Tetsurou could finally be told apart; Kaname had always had a hard time with that when they were younger.

To Kaname’s eldest brother’s left sat none other than Tooru, one of the three siblings Kaname was younger to. Of all the family, Tooru was the double edged sword. Calm with those he cared about, and one step from a mental institution with everyone else. Kaname had experienced that phenomenon first hand when he was disowned; the words the enraged then twenty one year old Tooru had spat the way of an eighteen year old Kaname had scarred him permanently. Now, he could not even bring himself to even look in the brunette’s direction.

Next came Kaname’s only sister, Kiyoko. The older woman had only become more beautiful since the last time Kaname had seen her. Out of sheer respect for her, he gave her a bow and exchanged a kiss on the cheek with her. “You look well, Kiyoko,” Kaname murmured with a miniscule smile, holding her delicate hands in his own. His sister smiled gently up at him from her seat and nodded. Kaname allowed himself to smile just a bit more when he noticed that there was no ring on her left hand.

Finally was the man himself; the eldest sibling, the head of the family, the crime lord of Japan.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. The only child of the family to inherit the grand family name, the same name their father held.

The man was seated in his mahogany chair with green trimmed gold upholstery, his chin hidden behind his clasped fingers and his elbows heavy on the long table. He wore a dark suit and a crisp snow white shirt beneath his suit jacket and a deep violet tie to top it off. Kaname narrowed his eyes to notice the details and changes in his brother. Wakatoshi’s eyes were darker and had forming crow’s feet folds around them; his hair was much shorter but styled the same; even his overbearing and imposing presence hadn’t dulled in the seventeen years since Kaname had seen him.

Kaname didn’t know what to say at first, and he felt his six other siblings watching him intenetly. Before he knew it, though, his first words were, “How long is this going to take, Wakatoshi?”

Most of his siblings gaped at such disrespectful words but Tooru jumped from his seat in a fury. “You see?!” he practically shouted, glancing with blazing eyes to their elder brother. “What did I tell you? He doesn’t care about what’s happened at all!” Tooru’s eyes finally met Kaname’s and Kaname practically could feel the daggers being thrown at him. “He’s still an incompetent  _ brat-” _

“Tooru.”

All eyes fell on Wakatoshi then, as he spoke his first words of the morning. The eldest glanced up from his thoughts, flicking his eyes to Tooru, who stiffened and slowly sat back down. Then his olive eyes fell on Kaname.

The pressure Kaname suddenly felt was astoundingly heavy, and he almost felt himself forced to his knees; all this  _ just _ with a glance.

“Kaname,” Wakatoshi said then in such a calm voice, “Please, sit. I don’t have time for your questions.”

All Kaname could do under those piercing eyes was to nod and sit beside Kiyoko.

Though Wakatoshi didn’t speak for a while after that, no one else did either. Kaname had to admit that he could tell his brother was in pain,  _ fierce _ pain. Their family was outcasted as well as feared, seeing as most of them were queer in the eyes of outsiders. Their family’s philosophy had always been,  _ “Show you can be strong and true, no matter what you are.” _ So this situation unfortunately made sense. As a detective (and the son of someone who broke the code of this philosophy seventeen years ago), Kaname could already tell what had actually happened. It wasn’t just a shot of defiance.

A rival of their family had targeted Wakatoshi’s husband and made him a widower. Of course it made sense that someone else was trying to get to them and knock the family off their pedestal.

The worst thing about this assassination (which Kaname knew full well it was) was that Kaname had known Wakatoshi’s family before he’d been disowned. Eita had been a very good man; quiet, kind, saw the good in everyone as well as being able to calculate their threats to his family and how to get rid of them if necessary. Wakatoshi was a good ten years older than Kaname, so he’d been married at Yuuji’s current age. That had been more than enough time for Kaname to believe Eita was family.

Knowing he was dead felt like something had been taken from his ‘tight-knit’ family.

Wakatoshi finally spoke, breaking into Kaname’s thoughts. “I want to know who it was,” were his first words, not looking up at his siblings. “I want to know who they are, everything they do, everyone they care about. And I want them dead.”

Wakatoshi glanced up, eyes as slits and harsh in the dimmed light of the morning. He looked out over his siblings and said, “I want their head and I want them erased from history.”

When the eldest gazed back down at the table and gave them the slightest of hand gestures, dismissing them. With a sweep of scraping chairs and rustling clothing, all the younger siblings left the room; that is, until it was just Kaname and Wakatoshi.

Kaname’s brother didn’t react to him staying behind, so he spoke first. “Why am I here, Wakatoshi?” he inquired, folding his arms over his chest. “I know this definitely wasn’t some happy family reunion.”

“Then why did you come?”

Kaname was taken aback by those words and frowned, leaning back in his chair. He bit his lip and chewed, trying to dissipate his nerves. “I came because I thought you were going to kill me if I didn’t. And I’m not exaggerating that.”

“I won’t kill you, Kaname,” Wakatoshi reassured him, his tired eyes finding his younger brother. “I’m not going to kill my own blood.”

_ “Don’t _ tell me such a blatant lie,” Kaname spat back, releasing his lip from his teeth. Glaring at Wakatoshi, he leaned forward again. “You and I both know that you wanted me out of the family tree for good. You supported Dad’s decision from the moment he conceptualized it, so don’t go spouting your righteous words to me, Wakatoshi.”

Kaname watched as his brother’s eyes narrowed even more, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. “You aren’t wrong about my support of our father,” he admitted. “But I will not kill you. Not anymore.

“Blood has become very precious to me,” he explained. “I’ve already lost Eita, the one closest to me. I could not protect the one person I  _ had _ to protect. So I will protect everything else dear to me from now on. Kaname, I brought you here because I want to reinstate you into the family. You are my blood, my brother. I can’t protect you as well if you’re too far from my reach.”

“You want to  _ what?!”  _ Kaname hissed with wide eyes. “Do you understand what you’re suggesting, Wakatoshi?! Legally bringing me back into the family means nulling one of Dad’s last decisions! That’s  _ suicide _ for you-”

“Look at you,” Wakatoshi chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning comfortably back in his chair. “Even if I’m not legally your brother anymore, you still care about what I do. Still worried about your big brother.

“This is why I want you to return home, Kaname. I want you to be my little brother again. If you’re worried about the repercussions, don’t be. I’ll take care of them.” Wakatoshi flashed a smile, though Kaname knew his brother was forcing it for his sake. “I know the twins miss you. Daichi and Kiyoko too. Heh, you should meet their kids.”

_ Oh god, that’s right, _ Kaname suddenly realized.  _ Wakatoshi’s son. _

“...How’s Tsutomu?”

Wakatoshi flinched at the mention of his son and heir’s name. Kaname felt a slight pang for his brother, though still kept a safe distance atmospherically between them. The last time Kaname had seen Tsutomu, the adopted boy had been a little younger than Yuuji, maybe three years old. He would probably be close to twenty years old now.

“He’s angry,” Wakatoshi disclosed, standing now. Kaname followed suit and watched his brother move to the window behind the table. “He has every right to be. He just about killed Eita’s bodyguard, Ohira.”

Kaname sighed, glancing away and resting his hands on his belt. It was all a lot to take in, especially since he expected either to be going home to Mai and be getting out of town for good, or going home to Mai in a body bag. Reinstatement into the family? He’d spent almost half his life away from them, had missed them grow up and start families of their own. He didn’t even know them anymore.

Then the lightbulb clicked.

“You want me back  _ because  _ I’m a cop.”

Wakatoshi didn’t speak for a moment but when he did, he chuckled morbidly and dropped the ‘compassionate elder brother’ act in an instant. “Was it that obvious?”

Kaname immediately seethed at the confession, feeling both betrayed and disappointed that his brother had been pretending to care about him, had manipulated him once again. “How fucking  _ dare _ you use our blood like that!” he growled, taking a menacing step towards his ‘brother.’ “You understand that with the things I know, I could arrest  _ every single one of you?!” _

“And then it would be leaked that you were a son of one of the most notorious crime lords ever to live, and how do you think that would affect your reputation, you  _ life?” _ Wakatoshi ever so slowly glanced at Kaname and met his eyes, the warmth having been obliterated from them. Kaname felt the very chill from those eyes sear his bones, and he involuntarily stepped back out of beaten in habit.

“Were you lying when you said you wouldn't kill me?” Kaname choked out, the anger gone and replaced with sudden isolation. Why had he come to a house he wasn’t welcome in, one that was full of people who despised him and thought he was a traitor. What was going through his head? He should have left, taken Mai with him and never looked back. He didn’t even know how he had survived this long.

Wakatoshi merely watched him. “I won’t kill you,” he finally murmured dangerously, with no change in expression. “But that won’t stop me from having Nametsu Mai taken from you.”


End file.
